custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Matoran Legends
Chapter 1 Juuloc and Kukaro strolled the gates of Turaga Lome's penthouse. The night sky was filled with Matoran flying luminous B4's around, and the lights from office buildings and recreational centres shone with all the brilliance they could muster. Kukaro looked at the clock face on the distant Library and saw that the time was 10pm. Turaga Lome's meeting should be over by now, Kukaro thought to himself. He could tell that Juuloc was thinking the same thing, although he didn't know how. Suddenly, a loud blast threw the two Matoran towards the edge of the building. If there hadn't been a barrier, they would have gone over the edge, and plummetted to their doom. Juuloc looked at behind him to see a white and silver Rahkshi carrying Turaga Lome on its back. It had a staff in one hand, and a Zamor Sphere Launcher in the other. Before either Juuloc or Kukaro could act, the Rahkshi had leapt off the building and was free-running on the rooftops. Without thinkng, the two bodyguards followed. Juuloc had never attemped anything as stupid as this before. Every time he jumped from building to building, he only just managed to catch the edge, whereas the Rahkshi n front cleared them with ease. He couldn't figure out where the creature was headed, he just knew that he had to stop it. Whilst Juuloc was thinking this, Kukaro fired his Sonic Trident at the Rahkshi. It caught the creature's legs, and sent it flying over the side of the building, along with Turaga Lome. Kukaro froze in horror, but his Ta Matoran companion was ahead, and jumped off after the Turaga. "I'M COMING!" Juuloc shouted at Lome. His foot caught on a fabric wall hanging, and hooked his staff around Turaga Lome's left ankle. He'd done it! But he was still just hanging there...and he didn't know how long he could hold on. Down below, the Iarn Military tied up the Rahkshi, and loaded it onto the back of a Rapidera T20. The Captain, a Matoran wearing a purple Kanohi Pakari, called an Axalara T9 to rescue Juuloc and the Turaga. Chapter 2 In a dark, gloomy cell on Irania Nui, Valorahk waited for his interrogation to begin. His kidnap attempt had been stopped by a group of Matoran. "How embarrassing," he thought aloud. Yes, he was a he, wasn't he? As he pondered this question, the Matoran Captain from the day before entered. A table slid out between him and Valorahk, who suddenly found himself chained to the wall by protosteel links. "That's a neat trick, for a bunch of Matoran," he jeered. A small electrical charge went through his already weakened body, but he did not allow himself to cry out. He couldn't afford any sign of weakness in front of a Matoran. "Why did you try to kidnap Turaga Lome?" The voice was female. Valorahk now knew that it was a Ga Matoran. "Why are you asking me?" Valorahk was going to enjoy this. "Why? Because it's my duty!" "Duty to what?" The Matoran was taking the bait. "To the Matoran of this isalnd and to the Turaga you tried to kidnap." "Why?" She still hadn't cottoned onto the fact that Valorahk was mocking her. Stupid Matoran, Valorahk thought. "Because...because...because it's my duty." "Why is it your duty, though?" Valorahk wished all Matoran were this much fun. "Why do you want to know?" The Captain finally got it. "Because you're the only conversation I'm going to get in here. So tell me, why a purple mask? It looks a bit strange." A knife tried to find it's way to Valorahk's throat, but he flicked it aside. "A bit touchy, are we?" "You're here to answer questions, not ask them!" The Ga Matoran snapped. She'd given in, just as Valorahk had hoped. "Now answer my first question!" "Okay then. I will tell all." Captain Filex shut the cell door behind her. The interrogation hadn't gone well. The Rahkshi seemed to be a lot smarter than she had first thought. It had even made fun of her. But it had told her everything, and if it was correct, it would be vital to the survival of the population. She sent a Ko Matoran Officer to take the message to Turaga Lome, whilst she put out an urgent call to all members of the coucil: Code Grey - Makuta Uprising. Characters *Kukaro *Juuloc *Turaga Lome *Filex *Valorahk Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories